Paper Mario X
by Bladedmist
Summary: This stories idea is based off of Child at Heart Forever's own Paper Mario X. However seeing as he or she has stopped writing I've decided to recreate the story from scratch. The story might be similar but i will be doing it in my own direction and changing pieces of it. Hope you enjoy.


This stories idea is based off of Child at Heart Forever's own Paper Mario X. However seeing as he or she has stopped writing I've decided to recreate the story from scratch however I will be keeping the same characters and might even add a very special one of my own design. The story might also be similar but not entirely the same as I have some disagreements as to how he or she wrote it and the relationships between a certain mushroom and everyone else. I will go more in depth into it it at the end of this chapter. Now for the font styles and what they represent.

"Of course the Quotation marks are for when someone is speaking."

 **Bold is when they use an attack/ FP move.**

'These are used to make a quote.'

 _Italics_ _will be like so and so joined the party._

That's all you need to know also I don't own Paper Mario in anyway shape or form. Okay let's jump right into this.

* * *

"Today... I'm going to tell the story of the 'Star spirits and good wishes'. Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, It's been said there's a haven where the stars live. In the sanctuary of Star haven there is a fabled treasure called the Star rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using the wondrous Star rod, the seven revered Star spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully... very carefully. And then...Oh dear...what the?" A certain magikoopa appeared to be taped into the...very fabric of the universe. "Who stuck that weird thing into the story?"

"Hahaha yeah I did!" A certain large King Koopa spoke. "GWAHAHAHAHA!" The creature laughed. "So I can, at long last, beat my archenemy, Mario, I'll take this star rod!" The creature jumped away and yelled - "Do it now Kammy Koopa!" The Koopa unleashed a magical blast as Bowser popped into the story on his clown car. Bowser fired a fire ball towards the Star rod breaking a shield on it.

"No you musn't do that!" The Star spirits were freaking out and then backed up. Bowser grabbed the Star rod.

"Yeah now let's try using it!" Bowser bellowed. The Star rod charged up energy and shot it at all seven of the Star spirits.

"Stop it! Cut it out Bowser!" The Star spirits yelled as they one by one turned into cards. "Your changing the story!"

Bowser let out a little chuckle. "We did it! The was a piece'o cake" He continued to chuckle. With that they both left with the Star rod and the Star spirits who were turned into cards.

"Now star spirits may rise to the haven to deliver people's wishes...But those wishes will not come true...Whatever can they do?"

* * *

"Mail call! Mail call!" Yelled a certain Paratroopa before taking off. Luigi the second brother in the famous Mario brothers came out and got the mail.

"Fan mail for Mario, fan mail for Mario, letter for- for me? Awesome I have a fan! Oh wait nevermind...its for Mario and Luigi. Well close enough." Luigi walked back into the house and after Mario came and read through the fan mail Luigi read the letter out loud.

"Dear Mario and Luigi, I'm throwing a huge party at my castle and i'd love it if both of you could attend. Many people will be attending from towns from all across the mushroom kingdom and from other worlds as well. I'd like to see what our heros of our world look compared to the others of different worlds. There will also be lots of food and talking, From Peach." Luigi jumped up and down in excitement. "Shall we brother?" Mario nodded as they headed out of the house through a pipe appearing in toad town square. They went to a big set of blue doors and pushed them open leading to the entrance of Peach's castle. After they walked up to the entrance they entered the castle to see many creatures big and large from all over the mushroom kingdom including other worlds. However once group off to the corner caught Mario's eye while another in a different corner caught Luigi's. A ton of the creatures from the mushroom kingdom waved hello to the two before continuing to talk to each other.

"Hey uhm bro i'm gonna head over and speak to the group over there see ya." Luigi left. Mario made his way towards a doorway but was stopped by a pink puffball, a man or elf-man in green, a blue bipedal hedgehog, and a robot.

"Hello are you the hero around this world?" The pink puffball questioned. Of course Mario nodded a yes. The pink puffball smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Names Link the hero of time and adventurer extraordinaire!" The elf-man in green now known as Link half screamed half spoke excitedly. The bipedal blue hedgehog spoke next.

"Hello names Sonic the fastest thing alive." The bipedal blue hedgehog now known as Sonic said. The Robot didn't speak but it was clearly their turn. "Thats Sam. She doesn't talk much but she's cool." The Robot now known as Sam took off her head which turned out to be a helmet and in fact it was a suit of futuristic armor and inside was the female piloting it.

"Actually my name is Samus the infamous bounty hunter." She spoke before putting her helmet back on. The pink puffball looked like he was going to exploud as he suddenly burst into a scream of happiness.

"Hello my name is Kirby the...I guess you can call me just Kirby." He ran around Mario looking extremely happy. Then Link got back into the conversation.

"Sorry about him. He had a lot of cake. Anyways your going to see princess Peach yeah?" Mario nodded. "Well our friends Zelda the princess from my world and Amy Rose who is Sonic's admirer went to talk to her. Can you send them our way if you see them?" Mario nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Link merely smiled and led Sonic Samus and Kirby to a table to eat. Mario continued his way towards the doors as he entered and went through another ballroom and entered yet another door and through a long hallway. Eventually he came across Peach.

"Oh Mario!" Peach yelled running over to him and giving him a huge before letting go and taking a step or two back. "You came to the party. Thank you so much for meeting the other heros. The reason I want you here is so we can compare which is the better hero of the worlds. But before we do that why don't we take a quick rest and take a look out on the balcony. It is such a beautiful day today." Before Mario could nod the entire castle began to shake as everyone freaked out. Luigi lead as many people out as he could along with the help of the group he met. However after a couple seconds of immense shaking the castle along with everyone who couldn't make it out where now in the sky on top of Bowser's castle. Now back to Peach and Mario.

"Mario what on earth was that?" Before Mario could answer Bowser busted through the window along with Kammy Koopa. However instead of looking at Bowser and Kammy Koopa they looked out of the shattered window to see the night sky. Wait a moment...NIGHT SKY? "Mario i'm not hallucinating right?" Mario nodded saying he saw it as well. Bowser didn't enjoy seeing them not pay attention to him. Bowser made an ahem noise to try to get them to notice him and it worked.

"Bowser it was you who made the castle fly into the sky wasn't it?!" Peach sounded very upset and mad.

"Gwah ha ha ha. Of course it was me. who else would do this?" Bowser chuckled with a big grin plastered onto his face. Mario got into a fighting stance as the battle began between Mario and Bowser.

"Go on Mario you can do it!" Peach yelled from the sidelines. Mario attacked Bowser with a jump dealing one damage. Bowser went up to Mario and did a claw attack for one damage. This continued for two turns until Bowser spoke.

"Good old Mario... always fighting. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me!" Bowser pulled out the Star rod and held it above his head. "Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star haven! It's the Star rod! This item can grant any wish wish in the many worlds! And now I'll use it to increase my strength!" Bowser used the Star rod to power himself up. "Bring it on Mario!" Mario attacked Bowser only to find out it dealt no damage. Bowser charged Mario and dealt three whole damage with his claw. This repeated for another turn and now Mario's Hp was at one. "Yup just as I planned. Mario your no longer a match for me! So let me end this for good right now!" Bowser used a flame breath attack to burn mario taking away ten damage despite mario only having one HP left. The battle ended and Mario flew out the window.

"Oh no Mario!" Peach yelled as she broke down crying. Then Link Kirby Samus and Sonic burst through the doors to fight bowser.

"What did you do to Mario you big meanie?" Kirby yelled as he floated up to bowser to try to use his hammer on his head however bowser shot a fire ball at kirby sending him out of the window as well.

"Kirby!" Samus yelled before firing off a few missiles which Bowser deflected and sent back at her as they exploded sending her out of the window as well.

"Samus!" "Sam!" Link and Sonic yelled before trying to slash Bowser and trying to spin dash him however both attacks were blocked and both were sent out the window where it was seen all four of them were barely holding onto the ledge. Bowser walked over.

"Well well well. It seems i'm stronger than I first thought. Now i'll use the magic of the Star rod to erase your memories of this battle and send each of you to a different place in the mushroom kingdom!" Bowser used his power to do just that. Link was sent in the direction Mario went while the other three were sent into three other directions. "I win against not one not two not three but four heros at the same time! Gwah ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Mario and Link landed with a thud in the same place next to each other knocked out. Slowly the seven Star spirits appeared. The star spirit known as Mamar spoke up.

"Oh thank heavens! Both Mario and Link have been gravely injured, but i think they will both make a full recovery." Kalmar butted in.

"But Bowser has the Star rod! He's mightier than Mario and the others now! All hope is lost!" Eldstar the oldest star ever butted in now.

"Everybody just calm down." Everyone calmed down. "Listen as long as we can keep it together there's always hope. Now... Our fates rest in their hands now. We must try to wake them up or at least heal them as best as we can." The Star spirits sent as much energy as they could to both Mario and Link. Until they stopped they all said.

"Whew that's all I have in myself." They looked at each other and smiled as they disappeared. A Goomba that was pink instead of brown had light blush on her cheeks and wore a orange bow walked into the area and looked alarmed.

"That hat. That Mustache. It's Mario. But whos the elf? Well regardless i've got to go get help for these two." She ran off. After a minute or two she came back with five other Goombas. One Boomba had a Blue hat and light blush on his face. Another Goomba had a big bushy mustache. Another Goomba which looked female had red lipstick and some sort of pink bandana. Another Goomba seemed quite old had a little white hat and glasses. And the finale Goomba seemed to have a single fang and a green hat. There was also a singular regular toad. They worked together to lift both Mario and Link and brought them into a house and put them on two seperate beds. A few hours later Eldstar appeared again.

"Please. Both of you need to wake up and head to shooting star summit. I said. WAKE UP!" Eldstar vanished as Mario and Link both jumped up out of their beds. The toad that helped carry them came into the house. "Ahh it's good to see you both awake. Especially you Mario." Link began to shake his head mostly cause he was having a headache and he began to stretch a bit after that. Mario asked where he was. "Oh you are in Goomba village. The only ones who live here are me and a Goomba family that defected from Bowser's army and now live peacefully. Anyways I suggest both of you head and see the Goomba family. They all seemed quite worried about you." Mario and Link turned to each other.

"Hi my name is Link and you are?" As it turns out Bowser wiped out memories of the battle and of Mario so Link had no idea who Mario was. Mario said he was the hero of this world and that they met at the party and that Bowser showed up and knocked them all out and out of the window. "Now I thi- OW! Wait I remember now. Bowser used the Star rod to wipe my memories out. And if he wiped my memories out of you and the battle then my friends don't remember either. Mario I would like to come with you to help." Mario said that he would like to have some company with him on the adventure so he said yes.

 _Link joined the party.  
HP - 10  
FP - 5  
Attacks  
Sword Slash - 2 Damage  
Bow and arrow - 2 FP 1 Damage per arrow. Five max.  
Boomerang - 3 FP no Damage. Steals the enemies items.  
Special ability - can block with the Hylian Shield and perform a counter attack._

"Wait what the? Where is my hookshot? I must have lost it in the fall... at least I have my Boomerang and Bow and Arrows." They walked out of the house and into Goomba village.

* * *

And that will be the end of Paper Mario X. Here are the current stats.

Mario  
HP - 10  
FP - 5  
Attacks  
Jump - 1 Damage  
BP : 03 out of 03 used

Link  
HP - 10  
FP - 5  
Attacks  
Sword Slash - 2 Damage  
Bow and arrow - 2 FP 1 Damage per arrow. Five max  
Boomerang - 3 FP no Damage. Steals the enemies items  
Special ability - Can block with the Hylian Shield and perform a counter attack.

I said i would go more in depth in the mushroom and Link. In Child at heart forever's paper mario x Link and everyone else hated Goombario but that won't happen in this one. See you all next time.


End file.
